


To Mend the Broken

by Selah



Series: Daitengu [1]
Category: DIAURA, Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Breathplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Season of Kink 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like any other house in the area. And Byou had no idea why he kept coming back to it. Or why he kept dreaming of ravens. Turning onto that street had been his first mistake. If only stepping into that house could have been his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Mend the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the JRY summer fic contest, pulling inspiration mainly from DIAURA's "ENIGMA" PV. Also fills the Double Penetration square on my Season of Kink card. 
> 
> Toge was the name Byou used prior to SCREW, there was a plan for its appearance here, but things (and time) got away from me a bit.

_CRASH!_

Curiosity quickened Byou's steps only to have him colliding with a gaggle of boys rushing around the corner.

“Hey mister! Don't go that way, man! The witch'll get ya for sure!!”

Laughing, the knot of boys took off at a run again. A witch? Ridiculous. More likely, those boys had just egged some poor innocent old widow's house. He started to return to his own business only to find his feet taking him around the corner instead. The street didn't look all that different from any other, curving with the contour of the hill as it rose up toward the small shrine perched at the crest. At first glance, nothing looked out of place. Frowning, he studied the small side street, trying to find what the boys had disrupted. There, the last house before the torii, an upper window was cracked and a pot beside the gate was tipped onto its side. Byou wasn't sure either of those was what he had heard, but he couldn't find anything else out of place. It wasn't really any of his business, and he certainly wasn't going to be brazen enough to go up to the house and offer to repair the window, but righting the pot was the least he could do for the widow who had gotten herself labeled a witch by those boys. The plant growing in it seemed none the worse for its experience and Byou did his best to scoop the spilled dirt back in around the stem. Not quite as good as new, but good enough he hoped.

“You'll be okay,” he assured the small shrub, gently pressing the dirt back down around it. A beat and he shook himself, wiping his hands off on his pants. Great, now he was talking to plants. This was going to be a long week.

~*~*~

Byou wasn't sure why he turned down that street again the next day. No running boys this time and it wasn't like he had any business there. And yet there he was, a little smile finding its way to his lips as he stopped at the last house. To his surprise, the window had already been replaced. Such a fast repair, he couldn't help wondering if maybe the boys were wrong about this house belonging to a lonely old widow.

The front door suddenly opened and Byou jerked back in surprise, immediately feeling foolish for it. Not like he had been doing anything wrong, just taking a walk. Turning back toward the main street, he glanced back at the house, surprised to see a miko stepping through the gate and heading for the shrine. Curious, but he reminded himself firmly that it was none of his business and kept walking. He shouldn't have come this way in the first place, he still needed to stop at the store and pick up something for dinner.

~*~*~

_That night, Byou dreamt of rescuing an injured crow. He didn't know why._

~*~*~

“That's the third time in as many days. What did you do to him?”

“I didn't do anything to him.”

Yo-ka hid a smile behind his veil at the snort of disbelief from his associate, feigning an intense focus on his scrying. Another might have taken offense at Kei's words, but he knew better. He blustered and he grumbled and he threatened, but the tengu only made so much noise to cover the caring heart within.

“Yo-ka-sama....”

“It's your fault, actually,” he said casually, standing and draping a dark cloth over the seeing stone before pulling the veil from his face. He had seen enough for a while, perhaps too much. Some days it felt like there were too much death and darkness in the world.

“ _My_ fault? What are you talking about??” the dark-haired tengu protested, finally turning his back on the window and the view of the street beyond.

“It was your idea to put an enchantment on that pot,” Yo-ka replied with a casual shrug. “If you didn't want anyone touching it, you shouldn't have let it out of the yard.”

Perhaps he shouldn't have laughed, but Kei really was adorable when he was flustered like that. And it made it so easy for him to cross the room, get closer than the tengu might have otherwise allowed. Yo-ka brushed his gloved fingers against pale skin and Kei stopped mid-word, eyes widening at the realization that his master was all but pressed against him.

“Shall I release him from you then, darling?”

“It makes no difference to me what you do with him, Yo-ka-sama,” the tengu mumbled, turning his head aside but otherwise making no move to escape him.

“Shall I make _him_ pay the price then? Or will you pay it for him? It is your fault, after all, not stopping those boys from their vandalism. Nor stopping him, for that matter.”

“Do as you like with him, Yo-ka-sama. He means nothing to me,” Kei repeated, his face still turned away from him. As if the tengu could hide behind his hair and keep Yo-ka from knowing his secrets. Was his darling Kei ... _lonely_? It seemed to him a rather odd way of expressing his loneliness, laying random traps for the unwary like that, but then his dear Kei had never been one to follow expectation. It could have been an accident, certainly Kei wanted him to believe it was nothing but random chance, but Yo-ka knew better. Still, he respected the tengu and his privacy, only pressing a brief kiss to the hidden cheek before he moved away again.

“Very well. If he keeps coming back ... through the weekend, shall we say? Then I will take care of it. Now ... where is Shoya?”

“Out,” Kei grunted and Yo-ka had to smother the urge to grin.

“Yes, I rather noticed that much, darling,” he drawled. “Out _where_?”

“Wherever it is he goes on his Thursday errands, I neither know nor care,” the black tengu muttered. Yo-ka could taste every syllable of that lie. Still not speaking to each other then. Another thing he would have to fix, though first he would need to get Shoya's side of things. Once the boy stopped avoiding him, something else he was probably going to have to force. Tonight then, or else Shoya would escape him for the weekend and things would fester and grow worse. Humans were such troublesome creatures, though perhaps they were not so different from youkai in that respect.

“You have a client coming,” Kei announced abruptly, pushing past him. “I'll start tea.”

Yo-ka crossed over to the window, surprised to see there was indeed someone at the gate. He didn't recognize the aura and didn't recall any appointments for the afternoon. How curious. Perhaps this person would have something interesting to offer. Or at least some worthy distraction.

~*~*~

This time Byou forced himself to keep walking, to actually enter the grounds of the shrine he had been all but ignoring up to now. He would pay his respects, ask the kami why his feet kept bringing him to this street, and then go home. And hopefully that would be the end of it.

“It won't work.”

Byou finished the prayer ritual before letting his attention drift to whom he assumed to be the shrine's priest. He was certainly dressed like a priest, though Byou had a hard time accepting that a properly trained priest could or would be so disrespectful toward someone who had come to petition the gods.

“What won't work?”

“You cannot go to the witch and then come here when things don't work out the way you wanted and ask the gods to forgive you. Why should they hear you when you do not even hear yourself?”

Somehow or another Byou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was he supposed to take those words seriously? 

“I'm not here for forgiveness and I don't know anything about a witch.”

“And yet you carry her mark as surely as if you had been born with it.”

That was enough to give him pause. Byou's religious faith wasn't all that strong, though he still prayed to the kami regularly, just as he had been taught. But it was one thing to pray to the kami for guidance and good fortune, another thing entirely to believe in witches and magic.

“Go back to the witch if you want help so badly,” the priest said with a dismissive snort. “Pay her what she's owed and perhaps you won't find her so unreasonable.”

Perhaps he could have argued, but inasmuch as the insufferable man was already walking away, the blond saw no point. Let the priest believe whatever ridiculous thing he wanted. It wasn't like he intended to ever come back here again.

~*~*~

_Byou dreamt again of an injured crow. This time when he tried to help it, it bit off his hand and flew away. He still didn't understand._

~*~*~

“It's Monday.”

“So it is,” Yo-ka said softly, pulling the black cloth over the seeing stone before slowly removing his own hood and veil. He was perhaps being overly cautious, but better too much caution with the seeing stone than not enough. The stone was like a doorway, and while anything that came through would be trapped in the protective circles cast around it, there was no need to tempt fate.

“You said you would see him. You said you would release him.”

“I'm quite aware of what I said, Kei,” he snapped, walking over to the window. Down below, the blond man Kei had snared was stopped in front of the house again, no doubt frowning at the overnight change in color from brown to blue. He couldn't resist a little smile at that; he had wanted a bright red, but Kei had insisted on something less flamboyant. The deep blue was an imperfect compromise, but better than the dull brown the siding had been for entirely too long. 

And then a frown caught his lips. The blond was earlier than he had been all week, it was barely even noon. Always before it had been nearly sunset, even on Sunday. The sudden deviation ... it couldn't be anything good. A quick spell and he hurried downstairs. Always too much to do and never enough time.

~*~*~

Byou looked up at the sound of the gate opening. There was a split second of panic at the thought that he had been caught staring at the strange house, but there was no one there. And then his feet were brazenly carrying him into the old widow's yard, the wooden gate clacking shut behind him even though he didn't even touch it. No wonder the neighborhood thought this woman was a witch.

“You shouldn't be here, Toge-san.”

His head jerked up in shock, partly from hearing his old name, but mostly from the fact that it was a man speaking. He appeared both beautiful and cold, standing at the door. An arrogance bound in tight black leather and framed in blond and black strands (mostly blond) that hung loose around his face with longer, slender braids pulled over his bared shoulders. Unnaturally pale blue eyes lined in heavy kohl watched him with what felt to Byou like complete disdain. He wasn't wrong, but Byou didn't exactly have any excuses for himself. What was he supposed to say, that some force beyond his control had propelled him into this yard? Yeah, that wasn't going to go over well.

“Nothing to say for yourself? No, of course not. Come, pet.”

Byou bristled at those words, at the way the other blond turned back into the house, arrogantly expecting obedience. He started to open his mouth to object when he was interrupted.

“I don't discuss my business in the yard. Stay or go, but don't just stand there like an idiot,” the blond tossed over his shoulder without so much as a backwards glance. Arrogant son of a bitch. More than anything, Byou wanted to punch the man right in his perfectly sculpted face. He told himself he was going to turn around and leave and never come back.

He had told himself that before, too.

He felt heavy stepping into that house, and yet in spite of his expectations, the house felt light and airy. There was a very traditional feel to the design aesthetic, with each room flowing into the next. He followed his host to a rear room with shouji opened to the small but neatly kept yard. Two steaming cups of tea already waited on a small side table and again he resisted the urge to huff. So he had been expected.

“Do have a seat. I'm sure you have questions.”

A soft snort escaped this time, but Byou moved to sit beside the traditional low table. And felt no surprise at all when his host did not do the same, his lips pinching together in a thin line as the man moved to the parted shouji and lit a cigarette. Was he supposed to believe the invitation of the man's words or the closed door presented by the man's back? It felt like a test and that annoyed him even more than the arrogance. Choking down a frustrated sigh, he instead sipped his tea as a way to buy himself a little more time to observe the other man. Who stayed at the shouji, casually smoking as if he were completely alone. Fine then, he might as well just ask.

“You're the witch, then?”

The man raised his cigarette to his lips and then snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, his host's appearance changed from an arrogant young man to a hunched and shrouded old woman. Byou nearly dropped his tea, setting down the cup before he spilled it. Or worse. Not what he had been expecting. He waited but the illusion persisted. If it was illusion. Choking down another sigh, he pressed onwards.

“What do you want?”

“That's a bit of an open-ended question.” Even the voice sounded old and almost grandmotherly. So something more than just a visual illusion.

“From me. What do you want _from me_ ,” he clarified, unable to completely keep the annoyance from his own voice.

“What makes you think I don't already have what I want?”

“If you already have what you want, then why am I here?” he countered.

“Perhaps that isn't the right question. And perhaps you will never get to the right one on your own,” his host said, the illusion flickering and dissipating with a negligent gesture. “Do you even understand how you came to be here?”

A part of Byou was seriously tempted to just get up and walk out, leave this place behind. The rest of him didn't believe for one second such an action would have any sort of lasting effect. Tomorrow would find him on this same street again if he didn't find out what it was going to take to get this witch to release him. But the riddles were annoying and not helping his mood or his temper.

Warm leather brushed against his cheek and Byou startled at how close his host suddenly was, standing over him.

“You really don't, do you? Ah, pet, what are we to do with you, hmm?”

“Don't call me that,” he snapped, jerking his head away from the other's touch. Apparently that had been a mistake, gloved fingers gripping his chin firmly and tugging him back toward the witch. Anger flared in pale blue eyes, though Byou refused to admit he was afraid of that look.

“I'll call you whatever I like, _pet_ ,” the blond witch snarled. “I own you down to your soul and if you think you can just buy yourself back again, Toge- _kun_ ... you don't have it in you to pay the price.”

“You can't own people like that,” he huffed.

“No? Then walk out that door. Go ahead. Prove you aren't mine,” the icy blond said with a cruel smirk. Byou made it as far as getting his feet under him before his body locked up. He tried again. And again. And again. The best he managed was two steps toward the front of the house, a whole three steps toward the back. His body felt heavy, leaden, and like it wasn't his own. A huff and he flopped down onto the floor again.

“Tch. Don't pout so, pet,” the witch cooed and once again Byou felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to punch the man in the face. His hands curled into fists a moment and then he was flat on his back, gasping for breath.

“Oh that was a particularly naughty thought, wasn't it, pet?” the witch cooed while straddling his thighs and running a gloved finger down his bare chest. Wait, where was his shirt? Another snap of gloved fingers and a heavy black leather collar appeared before him.

“He says he doesn't care. We'll see if he still feels that way when I'm done with you.” 

Byou felt cold fear twist in his stomach. Whatever this ... _creature_ planned for him ... he lived alone, he had just lost his job, no one was going to notice he wasn't around for days, maybe even weeks. He was doomed.

~*~*~

“You shouldn't have come into the house.”

A heavy pause followed those words.

“I should have stopped you.”

Byou wanted to say something, but his tongue felt thick and useless in his mouth. He didn't know what to say anyway. Clearly this man, whoever he was, was another prisoner of the witch who held him. He couldn't see him clearly, black hair obscuring much of his face as he bent over him, gently tending his wounds.

“Wh-,” he started to ask, the word catching in his throat. His tender pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head, though he still didn't look at him directly.

“Don't try to speak. He's using you to punish me. To punish us. You could have been anyone. I am sorry.”

So many questions, but it was too hard to think, let alone turn those thoughts into words. And then there was the creeping numbness spreading through him. It probably should have frightened him, or at least worried him a bit, but the offer of respite from pain was too tempting for him to resist.

When next he woke, fingers were gently carding through his hair. More importantly, he was no longer tied to anything. In fact, he had been moved into a bed, though he was still naked under the blanket. And he still hurt, though the dull ache was less than he had been expecting after what the witch had done to him. He wanted to know more, see where he was, find something to wear, but all of those things required movement and he felt too heavy to do more than breathe. The fingers in his hair paused a moment and then a soft, eerily familiar chuckle reached his ears.

“Such a stubborn one, pet,” the witch murmured. “But then that makes you a perfect fit, doesn't it?”

He could feel every one of his muscles tensing, but he would not make the mistake of trying to run again. Instead he focused on trying not to give in to panic. Panic wasn't going to get him anywhere.

“Now then, have you two learned your lessons yet?”

Byou was still trying to make sense of those words when two soft murmurs of assent hit his ears. 

“Good. I suggest you not forget again. Shoya, come.”

He still felt too heavy to move, but he was able to breathe easier as soon as he sensed that hated presence move away from his side. Right up until the bed dipped with a new weight sitting beside him. Hesitant fingers hovered just above his shoulder before withdrawing again. How strange. Stranger still when he managed to roll over onto his back to see who it was and felt a flicker of recognition. Straight black hair obscured half his face but surely this couldn't be the same person who had tended his wounds earlier. It was rude of him, he knew, but he couldn't stop staring at the exposed milky white eye that surely meant this man was at best half blind.

“What's the last thing you remember?”

“Y-you were telling me not to speak, that he was using me to punish you,” he croaked, his voice feeling almost rusty. Something that might have been relief flickered over the man's face and then fingers brushed against his cheek.

“It's been eighteen weeks since that day.”

“WHAT?!” Even with his leaden body, Byou tried to bolt upright, only to be pushed back down onto the bed by his companion.

“I asked Yo-ka-sama to erase your memories of these past few months, I wasn't sure if he would do it, though,” the other man said softly, shaking his head a little. Just enough for Byou to see his other eye was as just as white as the uncovered one. Completely blind then? He didn't act it.

“Eighteen weeks? But ... how ... an-and why?” His brain didn't want to accept that so much time had passed without him even being aware of it.

“There was ... no need for you to remember,” he said with another shake of his head. “All those weeks, they weren't for you, they were for me and Shoya-kun, forcing you to retain those memories would have served no purpose other than to prolong our punishment. And your own.”

“But –.”

“It doesn't matter, Byou-kun,” the other man insisted. “What's done is done. Don't be so eager to chase the poisons of the past.”

Fingertips brushed against his cheek again and this time he couldn't ignore the tenderness in the caress. He tried to shrink away, but his limbs were still too heavy to obey him so easily.

“Who are you people? What do you want from me??”

“Yo-ka-sama is a seer and mage, though the humans around here call him a witch. Shoya-kun is his apprentice.”

Byou waited for his companion to finish, but no other words seemed to be forthcoming, the man instead fussing at his blankets as if he really could see them.

“And you?” he prompted. White eyes flicked up to his face and he shivered, struck by the feeling that, despite the obvious blindness of those orbs, the other could see him just fine.

“I am Kei, your mate. Or I should say, you are my mate.”

Obviously he hadn't heard that right. Kei's expression was completely serious, so clearly something had gone wrong with his ears because surely that was not something someone would just say so casually like that.

“... this is something from the months of my memory you had erased, isn't it....”

“You consented to the union, yes,” Kei said with a nod. “I ... would like to think you will consent to it again in time.”

“I don't understand,” he said softly, though he could feel a chill shiver up his spine. He was no longer bound, even the collar was gone now, but that didn't stop the growing feeling that he was still very much a prisoner.

“Yo-ka-sama hasn't released you,” he said, a faint frown briefly flickering across his face. “He paid off your lease and Shoya-kun and I collected your things. This is your room.”

At the slight gesture, Byou managed to move his eyes past Kei's face. The wall behind him was hung with posters Byou recognized. This time when he moved to sit up, Kei actually helped him, easing him up against a headboard that definitely wasn't his. Another chill shivered down his spine as he looked around the room; this room was only slightly smaller than his old apartment, he was fairly certain the only thing missing was his old couch.

“Kei-san....”

“It was necessary. Yo-ka-sama saw what would happen if he released you, I ... it couldn't be allowed,” Kei said, his non-gaze lowered to the bedding in an eerily good show of contrition. But really, how was he supposed to believe such a thing? He frowned at the wall next to his bed, at the glossy posters of rock idols and favorite movies that had been on his apartment wall for almost ten years. Ok, yes, he had lost his job, but otherwise he had been happy with his life. Lonely, maybe, sometimes, but content. And now he found himself not only missing more than four months of that life, but that he had been completely uprooted from it. Whether he had consented to it or not in the past, he had no memory of it, leaving him feeling betrayed. Or perhaps something even worse: caged.

“I know you've forgotten me, Byou-kun, forgotten all the reasons why you fell in love with me, but please trust me. Hate me for this if you must, but I couldn't let you die. You are my mate.”

Those words chilled him to the bone. Not just the idea that, over the course of four and a half months, he had fallen in love with this man he no longer remembered, but that he would have died, perhaps still could die, if he was allowed to just leave. 

“Stop saying that,” he muttered, pulling away from the blind man, though he didn't get far.

“It is what it is, Byou-kun. Daitengu are mostly solitary, unlike our Kotengu cousins. We are few in number, most have chosen to walk the paths of the gods. Those few of us who have not ... when we choose a mate, that choice is for life,” Kei said with maddening calmness. “I will not force anything upon you beyond the promise to always be at your side, but I will not pretend, either. We are bound together until the day you die.”

“Stop. Just ... just stop,” he mumbled, pulling his knees up to rest his forehead against them. He felt ... he didn't even know what he felt anymore. Only that this couldn't be right, he couldn't have lost so much time like this. Kei's cool fingers brushed against his shoulder and then his weight was leaving the bed.

“I'm sure you're hungry by now. If you think you can manage it, your clothes are in the closet there.”

Kei pressed a kiss to his bent head and then Byou was alone with his thoughts. It was a miserable place to be right then. Shivering, he slid back down the bed and burrowed into the blankets. Maybe this was all a dream? Maybe if he forced himself back to sleep, he would wake up and none of this would have happened.

~*~*~

Kei managed to get as far as the stairs before his knees wobbled and he collapsed. He hated everything about this entire situation.

“You lied to him.”

The tengu blinked up at his master for a long moment without seeing him before finally nodding and lowering his head. A beat and then Yo-ka was sitting on the top step beside him, gently tucking an arm around him and holding him close.

“What did you tell him?”

“Eighteen weeks.”

“Kei! He's going to see the lie of that the minute he looks out a window! You can't win him back starting from lies, my love,” Yo-ka scolded softly. He was right of course, but....

“I couldn't tell him it had been eight years, Yo-ka-sama, I just couldn't. Not with the way his mind was so fragile. I didn't expect you to erase his memory so completely. He was utterly terrified of you. His mind wasn't sure it wanted to accept eighteen weeks of you using him to punish me. It most certainly would not have accepted eight years.”

“Go downstairs, help Shoya keep my next client entertained when she gets here. I will take care of this.”

Kei hesitated, but he couldn't just ignore an order so easily. A deep breath and he nodded, pushing himself back up to his feet. Yo-ka caught his hand, pulling it to his lips so he could kiss the back of it.

“I know how much he means to you, darling. I'll not let his human fears spoil what the two of you have built. Have faith in me?”

“Always, Master,” Kei murmured, squeezing the blond's hand and bowing low. Faith in Yo-ka was never the problem.

~*~*~

The surprise was not that Byou was asleep once more when Yo-ka entered his room, but rather just how deeply asleep the blond human was. Had he miscalculated? It would not have been the first time. The temptation was strong to just let Byou sleep, but he knew that was not the way to handle things. 

The quickest way to deal with the situation would be to lift the blocks on Byou's memories. Fastest, but far from the best; he'd had good reason for agreeing to Kei's request of a memory wipe for the tengu's mate. Which meant taking a more careful, more selective approach. The sooner this was resolved, the better off they would all be. So Yo-ka moved Byou's chair to beside his bed, testing each strand of the memory blocks. Any work on the mind had to be done slowly and carefully, with the utmost attention to detail, or else the results could be complete disaster. Fortunately for him, he already knew his next client was going to be several hours late.

~*~*~

“He lied to you.”

Byou groaned, curling in on himself as he rolled away from that voice. He ached all over, but this time it felt ... different. Less like he had just been beaten and more like something he just might have done to himself. And there was something else, too. The fear was gone. A beat and he rolled back over to frown at the man sitting beside his bed. Beside his bed, not on it, not on top of him or touching him at all. That distance meant something but his tired brain wasn't quite finding the right connection.

“Who lied to me?” he asked, deciding to go with that question first.

“Kei. He meant well, but it was still a lie.”

“Kei-san said a lot of things and I'm not sure I believe any of them,” he said, clutching the sheets to his naked chest as he moved to sit up against the headboard once more. “Where should we start?”

“He only told me what he lied to you about, so if you want to fact-check everything he said, you're going to have to tell me what it is you don't believe,” the blond said, reaching up to pull his braids over his shoulders while crossing one leg over the other. Completely blond this time, Byou noticed, the top layer grown long and braided as well. On another it might have been a sign that he really had lost more than a few hours, but considering he already knew Yo-ka was able to completely change his appearance at will....

“I don't believe any of it,” he huffed, wishing he had more than a sheet for protection. “He said I was his mate.”

“True.”

“He said I agreed to it.”

“Also true.”

Byou narrowed his eyes, but the truth was he didn't trust anything Yo-ka said, either. Meaning this entire conversation was probably a waste of time, but what else could he do?

“He said he was going to get me something to eat.”

“And he will, when you and I are done, dear.”

“Done with what?”

“With all of your questions. I'm sure you have more than just what you've said so far,” Yo-ka replied, a smug smile curving his lips. Byou felt his own thin into a tight line as he felt the half familiar urge to punch the other blond right in the nose. But unlike last time, he didn't find himself flat on his back with the breath knocked out of him. Yo-ka arched an eyebrow at him. The bastard knew.

“How are you reading my mind??”

“I'm not,” Yo-ka said with a slight shake of his head. “You actually have a truly terrible poker face, darling, and after eight years, I know how to read your body language. And you were just thinking that I'm a smug ass whom you'd very much like to flatten, correct? Well, it's not the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last.”

“Eight ... _years_? Kei said eighteen weeks!!”

“Yes, well, your mind was a good bit more brittle an hour ago,” the blond said with an almost negligent shrug, fussing with his shirt in an obvious show of faked indifference. “And he was right, telling you that truth then could have shattered the blocks on your memory and we'd be right back to where we started on Monday. I hate having my work wasted, he knows that.”

“But ... but ... eight years....”

“I could offer to explain, but that would end up negating the whole purpose,” Yo-ka said with that same annoying calmness. 

“How could you have _possibly_ been using me to punish them for eight goddamn _years_?!” he demanded.

“Oh I wasn't, dearest. That part truly did only last, hmm, about eighteen weeks, all put together, yes,” Yo-ka replied with a nod. The blond leaned forward and Byou was startled to feel gloved fingers brushing against his cheek. Just a moment and then the touch was gone again. 

“But you said ... and he said....I don't....”

“It started as an accident. And that first month I was punishing all three of you: Kei and Shoya for being petulant children and you for being a fool.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean??”

“When someone tells you there's a witch in that house, it's foolish to go meddling, _pet_ ,” Yo-ka said, shrugging.

“He said you still hadn't released me,” Byou muttered, arms crossing over his chest in an effort to ignore the way the blond calling him that had sent shivers down his spine.

“Also true. Oh I did, once. You paid me for your freedom, I was actually rather impressed, didn't think you'd have it in you. You didn't even last a week before you were back in Shoya's bed.”

“Sh-shoya's? B-but ... how??”

“Oh, well, he was rather naughty, I'm afraid. Well, I corrected his little ... error, let's say. But you ... oh but you, you're just a little glutton for it, aren't you, darling?”

Yo-ka was leaning in again, cupping his cheek, each breath brushing against Byou's skin. He felt a shiver that trembled through his very soul and a certainty that Yo-ka was going to kiss him. And then the blond was leaning back again, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes, you just can't seem to get enough of us, no matter what I do. Masochistic little thing. I suppose I could have done more to put a stop to it, but you humans and your free will nonsense....”

“Then you're not....”

“Human? Dear gods no,” Yo-ka said, laughing this time. “You've had your share of adventures, and gotten into more than your share of trouble, too, dearest. Collaring you again was the only way to protect you from your own habit of poking into things you shouldn't.”

“C-collaring?”

“Oh yes, pet, and I mean that in every way you think,” the witch purred, leaning forward again. “Magically. Physically. _Sexually_. And there will be no buying your way out of it this time, either.”

“I ... I don't understand. You said I was _Kei's_ mate.”

“And you are, darling, you are,” he said, grinning. “Kei is mine as well. Oh he dresses it up in other reasons and loyalties, but he stays with me because he's no more capable of monogamy than you are, dearest. But I am his Master, _you_ are his _mate_ , two quite different things. You'll see. As we've said, this is your home, regardless of what you remember of it. Or of us.”

“Why erase eight years of my memory then?”

“Darling, if I told you that, it would rather defeat the whole purpose,” the witch said, rolling his eyes as he sat back yet again. “Suffice to say it was indeed necessary. There is a little room for leaking - as you've noticed, the fear you felt of me before is gone because, conscious or not, your soul has spent eight years in this house. It knows it has nothing to fear from me, even if your conscious mind isn't so certain. We will be watching, of course, but even if something leaks that shouldn't, it shouldn't be necessary to reset you like this again.”

“I don't understand....”

“I'm sorry, love,” and Byou resisted the urge to twitch away at how close the blond was again, the touch of leather on his skin. “That is the best I can explain it. Ask me of something else.”

Byou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And almost immediately regretted it, the way the air around him was practically thick with Yo-ka's scent, Yo-ka's presence. He was too close, still touching him, gloved fingers trailing over a sheet that suddenly felt far too thin a protection from the blond's intentions.

“What are you?” he asked, shifting uncomfortably in an effort to try to mask the effect the witch's proximity was having on him.

“Youkai. Professionally, I'm a seer and mage, though most humans can't really understand either of those things. I read fortunes and sell the occasional charm or protective amulet, maybe even a knock-off love potion for the right customer and the right price. In this house, I am the master, outside of this room you will call me Yo-ka-sama or Master.”

“And inside this room?” he replied flippantly, the words out before he could stop them. Another laugh and then Yo-ka was pinning him against the headboard, a warm weight in his lap. Gloved fingers slipped through his hair, tucking it back behind his ear, before trailing down his neck in a light caress that caused another deep shudder to roll though him.

“Well that does rather depend on what we're doing in here, don't you think, pet?” the youkai purred, pressing their lower bodies together. “I do so love it when you moan for me, though.”

Byou couldn't stop the whimper at the back of his throat. Or, it seemed, the way his own hands latched onto Yo-ka's hips, pulling him even closer. This was wrong, this was so wrong, this _had_ to be wrong, he didn't even know this man!

“Shall we wait for Kei? Or shall I have you undress me right now? With your mouth, of course,” the blond youkai murmured. A rhetorical question, Yo-ka's lips claiming his before he could even form the start of a rebuttal. That sense of wrongness was caught in mortal battle with a deeper feeling that he had done this before, many times. His hands slid up from Yo-ka's hips, tugging his shirt free of his pants before starting on the buttons. He only managed two of them before Yo-ka pulled his hands over his head.

“That's not how I said to do that, pet.”

“You can't be serious,” he muttered, trying to free one arm. “I can't do that!”

“Yo-ka-sama is too greedy.”

Byou's head jerked to the side, but instead of angry, Kei looked ... amused? A wicked smile that suggested the anger of the arms crossed over his chest was a lie. Or at least an exaggeration. Yo-ka slid from Byou's lap, crossing the room in a graceful, predatory slink to pull Kei's body hard against his own. Byou watched, fascinated and increasingly aroused, as the two youkai kissed in a heated struggle for dominance. He couldn't even say that either of them won so much as they mutually agreed to pull back for a moment.

“Ah, perhaps you're right, darling. He is your mate, you should have him first.”

A flickering and Kei was on top of him, pressing him hard against the headboard and kissing him with an urgency that stole his breath and pulled a moan from his throat. His mind insisted he didn't know this man either, and yet kissing him felt like coming home.

“I'm sorry,” Kei whispered against his lips, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

“It's all right, love, it doesn't matter.”

His voice, his lips moving to say those words, but they didn't feel like his words. How could it not matter when he didn't even know what “it” was? And yet something in him strained and shuddered at the pain he could practically feel coiled deep in the tengu's body. Kei pressed closer, kissing him again, and Byou curled his arms around the slender frame in his lap while trying hard to ignore the rising urge to protect the dark-haired youkai from harm. As if that was even something a mere human could do.

Somewhere among all the passionate, eager kisses, Kei lost his clothes and Byou was stripped of his sheet. Some lingering rational part of his mind was still trying to protest against what was happening, but it was losing against the feel of warm hands and tender kisses on his skin. Kei fell back against the bedding, pulling Byou on top of him, something his body was all too eager to do. The tengu arched beneath him and Byou hummed as he accepted that invitation, nipping at the pale column of his throat. Then Kei's thumb found and teased a nipple and Byou groaned, rocking against his lover. This was dangerous ... and wonderful. He nuzzled into the crook of Kei's throat, just breathing in his lover's scent, soaking in the warmth of his touch.

“Hedonists, the both of you.”

The bed dipped and the only thing that kept Byou from trying to bolt was the pressure of firm hands gripping his hips. He had gotten so wrapped up in Kei that he had all but forgotten about the other youkai. Yo-ka leaned over Byou's back, the ends of his braids brushing against his skin.

“Shall I fill that pretty mouth of yours with my cock while Kei takes you?” Yo-ka whispered hotly against the back of his ear. “I know how much you burn to have something in your mouth during sex, even if it's just my finger.”

Involuntarily, Byou groaned at those words, at the mental images they conjured. 

“Yo-ka-sama is so impatient,” Kei added with a low chuckle. “As if you haven't seen him in years.”

“As if you're any better, darling. He's forgotten everything we've ever taught him of pleasure, he needs to be reminded of how good his life can be with us.”

“What a ridiculous excuse. As if he's going to get up and leave,” Kei countered, chuckling. The tengu's fingers cupped his cheek, his thumb sweeping over Byou's lips. To his own surprise, he caught the digit in his mouth, curling his tongue around it. Yo-ka was right, he did have an oral fixation. And Kei was obviously both pleased and amused.

“He can be so annoying when he's right, you know,” the tengu murmured, white eyes briefly flicking up over Byou's shoulder before landing back on his face. “It's our first time again, love. Shall I tell him to piss off?”

When Byou hesitated, Yo-ka leaned closer and started pressing open-mouthed kisses to his spine. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to fit or if he was even actually being given the choice that Kei's words suggested. Yo-ka had claimed himself to be their master, but there had also been that implication that, at least in this room, things were, or at least _could be_ , a bit different. 

“Byou?”

He turned to nuzzle into the palm of Kei's hand, pressing a quick kiss there before speaking: “Next time. Next time will be for just the two of us.”

“... humans are such strange creatures....”

“Yo-ka-sama should shut up before I tell him to piss off anyway,” Kei mock-grumbled, tilting Byou's chin up and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “You're sure?”

Byou shook his head, knowing it would be so easy for either of them to sway him in either direction at that moment. He wasn't entirely sure any of this was a good idea, wasn't sure he was in the right mental space to be making these kinds of choices. But he needed to feel ... something. A connection. A promise that he still had a place _somewhere_ after losing eight whole years of his life, losing everything he had known to _be_ his life. Sex wasn't going to make everything better, maybe it wouldn't even make anything better, but at least it would be a connection? At least it would be _something_....

“Kei darling, you're going to talk him right out of this,” Yo-ka murmured, each word painted onto the bare skin of his shoulder. Byou shivered and swallowed against a moan that he couldn't completely contain. Someone's fingers found a nipple and pinched, hard, tearing another moan from his throat, and then another hungry kiss from Kei very nearly put an end to any thoughts at all.

He wasn't sure how he ended up on his back, and with the way Kei was so very slowly kissing his way down his chest, licking and nipping at all his hottest spots, he didn't care. More than anything else either had said, the way the black-haired tengu knew just how and where to touch him put proof to an intimately shared past, even if he couldn't remember it. For a moment he felt a tinge of regret that he hadn't agreed to throw Yo-ka out, to keep this reunion just for himself and Kei. And then the blond youkai was pressing against his side, catching his chin and kissing him with an energy and passion that matched Kei completely. 

“Light and dark,” he mumbled, fingers catching in a handful of Yo-ka's braids. The youkai laughed, pressing an all too brief kiss to his lips.

“You really do have a terrible habit of thinking too much, dear. Stop that,” the blond teased before pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Kei-chan, he's still thinking, do I need to help you blow his mind?”

“Isn't that what you've been doing?” Kei countered, smirking up at them both. “Hmm, apparently not.”

Kei pulled back even more, moving to sit back against the headboard. With heavy-lidded eyes, he crooked his finger. Much to even his own surprise, Byou quickly moved up the bed as well, kneeling between Kei's thighs and cupping his face as he kissed him. There was nothing rushed in their kiss, a slow and tender seduction between two lovers. That was soon interrupted by teeth nipping at Byou's shoulder and gloved fingers slipping into the cleft of his ass. He gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, his body already eagerly pushing back for more while Kei took advantage of parted lips to plunder his willing mouth. 

Byou had no idea how long it had actually been, but from his perspective, he hadn't been touched like this in months, not counting the less than entirely consenting encounters he remembered from before his memory wipe. And those had certainly not been anything like this. To have two men so completely focused on him, on pleasuring him ... it was completely intoxicating and he wanted more. Gloved fingers teased one nipple while Kei tongued the other, the tengu's fingers lightly skimming between his ass cheeks. His hips pushed back against those fingers and a low chuckle wrapped around him.

“Always so eager,” Yo-ka murmured, nipping his shoulder again. He pressed his hand to Byou's chest, sliding it up his throat and forcing his head back. His breath quickened at the feel of leather closing around his throat, even though it barely restricted his breathing at all. Just knowing that it could, knowing how easy it would be for the blond behind him to increase the pressure, to cut off his air completely....

“Yo-ka-sama is going to wait his turn,” Kei mock grumbled. A slicked finger pressed into him and Byou groaned.

“More,” he mumbled as he tried to get more of that finger inside of him. A chuckle, he wasn't sure from whom, and a second finger slid into him. The muscles burned in protest at first, but his lovers knew exactly how to touch him, how to turn that pain to pleasure. And just when to slip in a third finger. His hips rocked on Kei's fingers, restless and unsatisfied. Kei chuckled, his lips brushing along Byou's jaw even as he slipped his fingers from his body. Byou whined even though he knew why. The hand at his throat closed a little tighter while Kei pushed his thighs farther apart, the tengu's lips drifting between his skin and the gloved hand that held him. He felt so completely exposed and yet also completely safe.

Kei thrust into him, hard, at the same moment Yo-ka released his throat to trap his arms behind his back. The blond youkai knew just how to keep Byou off balance, to prevent him from getting any sort of leverage. He could only take what he was given. And what he was being given was amazing, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure skittering through him. Moaning, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the heat of the moment.

His eyes shot open again at the feeling of two fingers sliding into him along with Kei's cock. Not that he could actually see what was happening or do anything about it. Tense muscle screamed in protest and then Yo-ka was pushing him forward, closer to Kei. The tengu pulled him up into another hungry, possessive kiss, his hips slowing to a gentle roll. 

“Kei....”

“Breathe, baby, I've got you,” he murmured. Byou wasn't sure he even knew what that was supposed to mean. And then he felt the head of Yo-ka's cock pressing in alongside Kei's. It was a fullness he couldn't remember ever experiencing before in his life. The two needed a few tries to set a proper rhythm and even then every move was like fire. It was almost too much stimulation, all he could do was moan and cling to Kei, swept along in the wave of sensation. 

“Yes, oh gods, yes, so good,” he babbled, fisting a hand in short black strands. “Fuck.”

A breathless laugh sounded in his ear as Yo-ka thrust into him even harder. He moved a hand to his cock only to have it slapped away. Yo-ka's gloved hand took its place, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The friction of warm leather was too much, Byou cried out as his orgasm poured out of him so hard he blacked out. Had to have, because the next thing he remembered he was curled on his side, pressed into Kei's chest while the tengu stroked his hair.

“Kei....”

“I suppose we should have seen that one coming, as hard as that's always made you cum in the past.”

“Don't tell me we do that all the time,” he groaned, pressing closer. The tengu laughed, settling both arms around him more securely and kissing the top of his head.

“No, love, hardly ever, to be honest, but _someone_ didn't want to wait his turn.”

“Blaming me for everything as always,” Yo-ka scolded, pulling the bedding up over the two of them before adding his own kiss to Byou's hair. “Sleep now, darling. And welcome home.”

Byou wasn't sure he would ever be completely comfortable with the giant hole these two had punched in his memory, his life. On the other hand, he didn't feel like he had aged eight years overnight, either. If he was back to not being able to even leave the house, then perhaps it really could be like hitting a reset button and starting all over again.

“ _Sleep_ , love,” Kei scolded, kissing his forehead. Okay, perhaps not quite like starting all over again. He didn't know what all being mated to a tengu meant, but so far he couldn't say he was so against it. There was something to be said for the notion of not ever having to go through life completely alone again.


End file.
